A Kid's Mythbusters
by Snazzo
Summary: Corky is back to make the gang SUPERSTARS! This time, Jimmy is to host a kid's version of the popular MYTHBUSTERS. Cindy as the brainy Kari, Libby the Voice Over, Sheen as Adam, and Carl as Buster, the Crash Test Dummy. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

A KID'S MYTHBUSTERS

Jimmy Neutron Returns to Television

By Snazzo

Chapter One:

The door to the Miss Fowl's room opened up and Corky Shimatzu strolled in, flashing his dazzling teeth.

"Corky," Miss Fowl complained, "Why must you continuously interrupt my lessons?"

"Sorry, Beloved Teacher," Corky answered, "I need to talk to these fine young children who once starred in the Kid's Evening News. Children, I am going to make you all SUPERSTARS!"

"Oh no," groaned Carl. "Not again! Last time I got set upon by a mob and then stuck in a stockade for three days!"

"Carl," Sheen said, "How many times must we apologize for that? Libby carried me home, I thought Jimmy was going to let you out!"

"I'm sorry Carl," Jimmy said, "Cindy and I were … were …"

"I know what you were doing!" Carl said, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't need Libby's gossip report to figure that out! Just because my girlfriend lives in Sweden you have to rub it in my face!"

"Carl!" Cindy said, "We're sorry!"

"You there, with the big head," Corky said, pointing at Jimmy. "I saw your CRAZY science show."

Jimmy was startled. "What? Zero Gravity Funky Jam Dance Party With Some Science? That was first season? … I mean, that was a long time ago!"

"I know!" Corky said. "But I only just saw it on reruns! I LOVED it. Have you ever heard of Mythbusters?"

"Mythbusters?!" Sheen exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "With Kari Byron? OH! That girl is a total babe! Beauty and brains! Mythbusters is my favorite show!"

"No it's not Sheen," Libby said gently, "Ultralord is your favorite show."

Sheen hesitated. "Oh yeah, almost forgot!"

"I love Mythbusters, Corky," Jimmy answered. "Adam and Jamie do some remarkable stuff."

"I am glad to hear that, Big Headed Child, because I want to produce a Kid's Mythbusters and I want you and your friends to STAR in it!"

Jimmy's eyes sparkled. "Yes! Another chance to wow the world with science!"

"Big Headed Child, you are our Main Mythbuster," Corky explained. "You Blond With the Ponytail, you can be the Kari Part."

Cindy's eyes lit up. "My third big break!" she cried. "So help me, guys, if this one gets messed up I will kill you!" Then she turned back to Corky. "Does this mean you think I have beauty and brains?"

"Exactly!" Corky said. "Puppet Guy!" Sheen looked back at Butch, then Ike, then Oleander, then realized Corky was talking about him. "Me?"

"Yes! Your finesse with puppets shows that you have the skills and hands to manufacture some amazing creations! You will be the other Main Mythbuster!"

"Cool!" Sheen gave the thumbs up. "I do work in my dad's shop sometimes."

"Oo! Oo!" Libby waved her hand in the air. "What about me?"

"Sorry, Gossip Girl, there's only one girl in Mythbusters," Corky replied.

"What?!" Libby shouted.

"What?!" the gang shouted a heartbeat later.

"Corky!" Sheen said. "We're a team! If Libby isn't in on the show, we all walk, right?"

"Right!" Cindy agreed. She looked at Jimmy.

"Uh- Right!" Jimmy said.

"Very well," Corky said. "You can be our announcer, Gossip Girl!"

Libby thought about it but didn't look happy.

"You have such a marvelous speaking voice, Gossip Girl," Corky gushed. "Your voice commands attention!"

"Okay, I'll take the job," Libby said with a smile.

"What about me?" Carl asked. "I'm a part of the team too. … Even though my girlfriend is in Sweden."

"Round Boy," Corky came in close, putting a hand on Carl's shoulder. "I have heard that you often test the Smart Kid's experiments. YOU have the most important job in the entire show. You are BUSTER, the Crash Test Dummy!"

Carl grinned from ear to ear. "All my life I've wanted to be a Crash Test Dummy!"

"CRAZY!" Corky laughed with a hop. "Come then, my private jet is standing by. It's off to Hollywood!"

The gang got up to leave. "Bye guys, see you on the telly!" Cindy said to the class.

"Bye! Bye!" the class returned in unison, waving.

"And don't forget I'll want your homework when you're back from this adventure!" Miss Fowl called after them. "And you'll have to make up the quizzes!"

"Corky, baby," Sheen said. "Can't we get our stunt doubles to take our quizzes while we're gone?"

"EXTRA CRAZY!" Corky cried.


	2. Chapter 2

A KID'S MYTHBUSTERS

Jimmy Neutron Returns to Television

By Snazzo

Chapter Two:

Unlike the Real Mythbusters, Libby didn't want to be just a faceless voice. So she was given a microphone, and she picked out a nice but functional purple outfit. "Hello, and welcome to Kid's Mythbusters!" Libby said with a big smile. "This episode on Kid's Mythbusters: Does a falling cat always land on it's feet? Are Twinkies really indestructible? And if so, are they digestible or even nutritious? If you build an atomic bomb out of Lego Bricks, will its core go critical resulting in an atomic blast? What DOES happen when your turn your headlights on at the speed of light? And last of all, can a Diet Coke and Mentos propelled rocket really reach the moon?" The camera pulled back to reveal the gang, all smiling for the camera. Jimmy wore his best lab coat. Cindy wore shorts and a green blouse. Sheen looked like he always looked, in an Ultralord shirt and jeans, but he was now also wearing a huge tool belt. Carl wore a black jumpsuit that looked a little like the black he work in Jimmy's movie, "A Smidgen of Darkness."

Libby continued. "Just who are the Mythbusters? Meet Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius." Jimmy waved at the camera then some video rolled of some of Jimmy's adventures. "Jimmy has eleven years of genius experience, whether it be time travel, space travel, or being a big pain in the butt!"

"Libby!" Jimmy griped from off camera.

"Sorry Jimmy!" Libby said, "It's all part of my witty banter. Sheen Estevez, who's totally cute in a nerdy sort of way, has two more years of experience, being thirteen, because he was held back a few years in school."

"Libby!" Sheen griped from off camera. "Tell the world why don't you? You're doing your Gossip Girl all over again!"

"But those two year were well spent," Libby continued, "Sheen is very good with his hands. And I should know."

"Libby!" Cindy griped from off camera. "We don't want to hear those details! Besides, you're only twelve years old!"

"Cindy Vortex," Libby continued, "The second smartest kid in Retroville! Beautiful, young, talented, way more creative than Jimmy is!"

Although the audience couldn't see Cindy, for more video was showing, they could hear her blush. "Libby, you're too kind."

"I'm Libby Folfax, you're totally cool host."

"Aw, Libby," Carl sighed, "You forgot about me!"

"Oh no I didn't, Carl. We saved the best to last. A man whose courage is as big as his heart, Carl Wheezer our Crash Test Dummy!"

"Thanks, Libby. But remember, I'm not courageous."

"Carl, in all the years you've been experimented on in weird machines, you may have been uneasy, or frightened, but you went through with it," Libby said. "That's courage!"

"Thank Libby," Carl said, "But they never show the part where I'm clawing at the machine and screaming like a cheerleader."

"Anyway…" Libby said. "What's first Jimmy?"

The gang gathered around a cluttered table. "I was thinking we'd do the Falling Cat myth first," Jimmy said. "We'll save the cool explosions until the end. Everyone loves cool explosions."

"I know I do!" Sheen agreed. "The World's Coolest Explosions on FOX is my favorite show!"

"No it's not, Sheen," Libby said gently, "Ultralord is."

Sheen hesitated. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot!"

"So we've all heard that whenever a cat falls, it will land on its feet," Cindy said. "But that doesn't seem to make a great deal of sense to me. A cat's weight, mass, and center of gravity are in it's body --"

"Cindy!" Jimmy complained. "Who's the genius here?"

"We're co-anchors Jimmy," Cindy replied. "You can do the next myth. Anyway, it would seem a cat would be more likely to land on its back or its head."

"Or i'ts tookus!" Carl said. "Whenever I fall it's usually on my tookus. Thankfully I have a lot of padding back there."

"Carl! Too much information!" Sheen said. "Besides, I didn't think Crash Test Dummies could talk."

"I'm a Crash Test Dummy who can act, Sheen," Carl said. "Don't you remember? Before this I almost got the part in Spunky Boy!"

"Don't remind me," Cindy grumbled.

"Guys, this myth seems lame," Sheen said. "How are we going to test it? Unless…" And then Sheen's eyes sparkled "UNLESS we get together a bunch of cats, go up on top of a skyscraper and hurl them off the roof!"

"Sheen!" Libby was shocked. "That's cruel and inhumane!"

"But it would make good television," Sheen argued.

"I agree with Sheen's idea," Jimmy said.

"What?!" Cindy gasped. "Neutron, you're a silly nerd sometimes, but I've never known you to be intentionally cruel!"

"Cindy, it IS a good idea. But we'll have to adapt it. I propose we all make synthetic robocats, then toss them off the roof and see what happens to them."

"Hm," Cindy nodded. "That is a descent idea Neutron. We'd all get to make something."

"Oo! Oo! Jimmy!" Carl said. "Even though I'm only a Dummy, can I make a cat too?"

"Of course, Carl old pal," Jimmy said.

"Great!" Libby said. "Now let's have the sped up video of all us hard at work!"

"Yeah!" Sheen said. "But let's do it to that Benny Hill Music. Everything is funnier when sped up with Benny Hill Music!"

A short silly video sequence followed. After that came a commercial for Purple Flurp, the Flurp that Refreshes. Then a Public Service Announcement:

"Hi!" Jimmy said, with Cindy and Sheen standing next to him. "This is just a message to our fans. Never EVER attempt to do what you see us do on television. We've had years of practice. We're what you call professionals."

"And on top of that, we're cartoons!" Sheen added.

Cindy looked at him, with an exasperated look on her face.

Sheen hung his head. "I don't know why I said that."

"We're back!" Libby announced. "And let's see what we have here. I'll start with … Me!" Libby held up a small Hello Kitten doll, dressed as a rock star with star shaped sunglasses, a rhinestone jacket, and a microphone in one paw. "This is Misses Biggles, one of my Hello Kittens I collected when I was a kid. I think it will do well for the experiment. True, I didn't really MAKE her, but I did do the fashion and accessories! Cindy?"

"I've made a proper ten pound cat out of schnitzengruber," Cindy said, holding up her cat. "It may smell a bit, but schnitzengruber has the same density as muscle – it should fall and land realistically. And to make it look a little bit cute, I've put a bow on it and given it Great Big Eyes. I'll call her Schnitzen for short."

"Sheen?" Libby asked.

Sheen put his hands into his utility belt. "Well, being an old pro at woodworking, I went and worked on some wood."

"How much wood would a woodworker work if a woodworker could work wood?" Carl suddenly sang. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry," he said, and blushed.

"I present to you, the Catomatic 75,000,000!" Sheen exclaimed and held up a very crudely carved chunk of wood.

"That's a cat?" Libby asked. "It looks a little like an ostrich!"

"No," Cindy said, "I think a rhinocerous. It's got that horn there."

"That's not a horn," Sheen complained, "That's a whisker!"

"I think it looks like a -" Carl began.

"You better not say llama Carl!" Sheen said.

Carl looked offended. "I wasn't going to say llama. I was going to say a baby five tentacle octopus. With a little hat."

Sheen turned to Jimmy with his creation. "Well, what do YOU have to say Fellow Mythbuster?"

Jimmy replied "Sheen, I value our friendship too much to give you an honest answer. If you say it's a cat, it's a cat. Me, I present to you, my pet Goddard!"

Goddard trotted onto the set and barked.

"Jimmy!" Libby said. "Goddard is a dog! The myth doesn't say anything about how dogs land."

"Ah, but Libby!" Jimmy held up a finger. "Goddard can do eleven million and four things! And this is one of them. Goddard! Feline Disguise Number Seven!"

Goddard hung his head.

"Aw, come on Goddard. Cats aren't so bad."

Goddard whined.

"Goddard!" Jimmy said. "We discussed this already! Remember, I was going to give you a whole pound of recycled zirconium!"

Although Goddard didn't have shoulders to speak of, they seemed to sag. He suddenly bent and wiggled all over, looking like a small Transformer, and when he was done a robotic cat stood there, with it's tongue hanging out. "Meow!" Goddard said.

"Good boy," Jimmy smiled, patting Goddard on the head.

"How about you Carl?" Libby asked.

"Well, this is my first time as a Crash Test Dummy, so I really want to show you my stuff." Carl turned away from the camera and when he turned back he had a black nose on his face, with whiskers, and cat ears on top of his head. "I offer myself as a test cat."

"But Carl!" Cindy gasped. "We might be dropping you from several stories up!"

Carl gritted his teeth. "Libby said I was courageous and I'll be courageous!"

"Now it's off to find a suitable skyscraper!" Libby said. "Right after this commercial break!"


	3. Chapter 3

A Kid's Mythbusters

By Snazzo

Chapter Three

"Purple Flurp will make you burp!

It's so Fluptastic it'll make you spastic!

If you want a sugar high, Flurp's the one to buy!

So kids, tell your Mom, MORE FLURP PLEASE!"

"We're back!" Libby said. "As you can see, we've found a very tall and famous skyscraper. The U.S. Bank Tower in downtown Los Angeles." The camera pulled back to reveal, sure enough, a very tall skyscraper. "You may recognize this building as the one the aliens destroyed in Independence Day."

"Oh man," Sheen said, "That's my favorite movie!"

"No it's not Sheen," Libby said gently. "Ultralord is your favorite movie."

"Oh yeah," Sheen said. "Almost forgot! Well anyway, they sure rebuilt this tower fast after that explosion! That building was totally totaled!"

"Totally," Carl agreed.

"It was a special effect, you dork!" Cindy complained. "Now get serious! We're performing live before a studio audience!"

"Well, everyone," Libby said. "We are 73 floors up, so with no further ado, here we go."

Goddard stepped up to the edge of the roof. Cindy, Sheen, and Libby all held their makeshift cats out over the edge. Carl got ready to jump. "Three! Two! One! BONZAI!!"

Goddard, Carl, and the three cats plummeted to the ground.

"Let's go see the results!" Jimmy said.

One quick elevator ride later the gang exited the lobby and looked about on the street. "Jimmy! Jimmy! Look!" Sheen pointed. "My cat DID land on its feet. Sure is flat though." Sheen's cat was flat as a pancake, with a great deal of splintered wood all about it.

"Goddard, did you land on your feet?" Jimmy asked. Goddard stood on the pavement, his tongue hanging out. He nodded and meowed. "Goddard, cats hardly ever have their tongue hanging out," Jimmy said. Goddard slurped his tongue in and meowed again.

"I don't know if Misses Biggles landed on her feet or not!" Libby said angrily. "All I can find is this!" In her hand was the head of a Hello Kitten doll, its glasses broken in half, hanging from each ear.

"I can fix that," Jimmy said hastily.

"And I can't tell if my cat landed on its feet or not!" Cindy exclaimed. "All I can tell is that there's schnitzengruber all over the place!" Cindy wiped a tear from her eye. "Alas poor Schnitzen! She gave her life for science."

"Fear not, Cindy!" Jimmy said. "I had the high speed cameras watching the falls, so we could definitely see what happened."

"Uh, guys," Sheen said, "I think we're missing a Mythbuster!"

"Oh no!" Libby cried. "Carl!!"

"Alas poor Carl," Cindy said, wiping a tear from her eye. "He gave his life for science."

"Guys, please," Jimmy said. "Would I ever risk my best friend's life?"

"YES!" Libby, Cindy, and Sheen answered immediately.

"Well, okay, a few times," Jimmy admitted. "But it was all good clean fun, and we all had a jolly good laugh. But come, let us look yonder."

On the far right was a Carl-shaped hole, with steam rising out of it. "Carl?" Jimmy yelled down. "Are you okay down there?"

"Rogerooni," Carl's voice came back.

"Now for an even more important question," Jimmy said. "Did you land on your feet?"

"Yes I landed on my feet!" Carl said. "But I also landed on this guy's head that was waiting for the subway. If I hadn't knocked him out cold, I think he'd be a tad upset."

"You're in the subway Carl?" Sheen asked.

"Oh, no. The subway is about three floors up. I'm in the sewers. Boy, it stinks!"

"Goddard! Retrieval mode!" Goddard flew down the hole and came back up with Carl. Arms with sponges and driers came out of Goddard's back and cleaned Carl up.

"Carl?!" Libby asked. "How on earth did you survive that fall? The U.S. Bank Tower is A LOT taller than the Acme building back in Retroville. Remember, when Calamitious tossed us off that? Are you wearing Jimmy's AntiGrav shoes?"

"No!" Jimmy answered. "But he IS wearing my patented Neutronic Impact Absorbing Super Sole Shoe Inserts. Now let's look at those high speed cameras. Goddard?"

Goddard's chest lifted up and they saw the street. Slowly Misses Biggles, Schnitzel, Carl, Sheen's cat, and Goddard came into view. Each one of them landed clearly on their feet. Misses Biggles bounced back up into the air, coming apart in several pieces in fluff. Schnitzel continued to flatten downwards then exploded, splattering schnitzengruber all over the place. One junk came slowly twirling over and over and splotted up on the camera lens. Sheen's cat just went flat like a pancake. Carl landed on his feet and continued down into the earth, kicking asphalt up into the air. Goddard landed on his feet, but momentum continued to squash him down so his eyes bugged out then he sprang back up and shook himself out.

"Hee-hee," Sheen laughed, "That's no explosion but it is pretty cool!"

"And there you have it," Libby said, "Falling cats DO land on their feet."

"Myth CONFIRMED," Jimmy said.

"So what's next, Jimmy?" Cindy asked.

"Explosions!" Sheen said, jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

"Soon, Sheen," Jimmy said. "First let's try getting to the moon with a Diet Coke and Mentos powered moonship."

"Aw, Jimmy," Sheen hung his head. "We've been to the moon. It's yesterday's news. Brobot lives there."

The gang all shuddered a moment.

"You may have seen the beautiful and talented Kari Byron, of the real Mythbusters do the very first Diet Coke and Mentos demonstration," Libby said. A video came up of Kari looking quite intelligent and quite daring in a lab coat, a red bra, and not a whole lot more. She dropped a Mentos mint into a bottle of Diet Coke and it immediately shot a jet of Coke high into the air. Kari laughed.

"Remember, kids, don't try this at home," Jimmy said. "Or at least do it outside."

"Yeah," Sheen agreed. "I did it in the cafeteria that one day, dropping a whole roll of Mentos into the machine." Sheen smiled at the memory.

"Yes, we all remember that Sheen," Libby said. "It's a pity we don't have video of that disaster."

"My shoes were destroyed!" Cindy complained. "I had to go buy some new ones."

"Cindy, you love buying new shoes," Libby said with a smile.

"This is true," Cindy agreed.

"Anyway, then there's a famous video on YouTube of a very elaborate show of Diet Coke and Mentos," Libby continued. The video showed two men hurrying about, dropping Mentos left and right as swinging bottles of Diet Coke spouted cola in great arcs and swaying jets, looking very much like the fountains in front of Bellagio in Las Vegas. "Check it out on YouTube," Libby added. "THEN Jamie and Adam tried to see how high they could get a bottle of Diet Coke to shoot." Another video showed of Jamie and Adam outside the workshop. Cola shot nearly to the roof. "So Jimmy, how are we going to do this? If a bottle can only get up maybe two stories, the moon I think is a lot farther off."

"Indeed it is, my dear Libby," Jimmy said. "The moon is about 380,000 miles away, or 154,280,000 stories away."

"That's a lot of stories," Carl observed.

"Indeed it is, my dear Carl," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy," Carl whispered, "You seem to be, you know, kinda talking weird."

"I'm acting, Carl," Jimmy whispered back. "I did such a lousy job on Macbeth in Space that I downloaded all the Best Actor films into Vox and watched them at super speed. I feel much more actorish now."

"Neutron," Cindy groaned "I think you're much more nerdish now. And I don't even think actorish is a word!"

"So how is this going to work then?" Libby asked again.

"Here's the plan," Jimmy said, unfolding his blueprints. "Now let's get to work."

One short sped up video sequence later (done to the tune of Benny Hill) the gang all stood around a small contraption of some sort.

"What did we just build, Jimmy?" Carl asked.

"It looks like a small contraption of some sort," Sheen said.

"He's your boyfriend, Libby," Cindy pointed out.

"This, ladies and gentlemen … and Cindy … is the Neutronic Diet Coke/Mentos Propulsion System Rocket Jet 4000!" Jimmy announced proudly.

In front of them stood a small contraption made of four metal garbage cans banded together, a lawn chair on its back on top of them, and four great legs coming out of each corner, holding the cans about three feet off the ground. Beneath the garbage cans large plastic funnels pointed down at the ground.

"Within these garbage cans sits the Diet Coke," Jimmy explained. "Just about here," Jimmy pointed at the top of a can, "is an entire roll of Mentos in each can. When I push this button the Mentos will drop into the Diet Coke, starting the reaction. The button will also open the valves at the bottom of these funnels. Rather than spouting UP into the air, the Coke will shoot DOWN at the ground. Every action equals an opposite reaction. So the rocket will lift off the ground, and next stop the moon."

"I don't know Jimmy," Cindy said. "I helped you with the ship, and looked over your plans. I just don't think we'll have enough thrust to get to the moon, or even out of earth's orbit."

"Yeah, Jim, especially with me sitting up there," Carl said. He patted his stomach. "I've got my own airbags but they do add some weight."

"Relax, guys, there is one final step."

Thanks to video the gang was suddenly in the desert outside of Vegas with their rocket. The lawn chair was taken off the top though.

"Viva Las Vegas!" Sheen sang, swinging his hips about.

"Sheen!" Cindy said menacingly. Sheen fell silent.

"Here we go," Jimmy said. He pulled out his Shrink Ray, hit SUPER SIZE and the rocket grew into the sky, so they were standing in its shadow. "That should do it! The rocket is now three times the size of the Saturn V rocket that took man to the moon. The Mentos weigh approximately 4500 pounds, and there's close to 675,000 gallons of Diet Coke in there. Houston, we are go for launch."

"But first a word from our sponsor," Libby said.

--

As always, comments and reviews welcome, and thanks bunches for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A Kid's Mythbusters, Chapter Four

By Snazzo

--

"Hi everyone! Hugh Neutron here for Mallard Motors! If you're in the need for a new car come on down to downtown Retroville because have I got a deal for you! The 2009 Snorgora, only 18,549! The 2009 Piggleback, a steal at 16,899! We have used cars too! A 2000 Ford Funny Car, 3000! A 1950 Corvette, 2500! Only used by a little old lady every Sunday to go to church and Bingo. And for a limited time only, not only will we give you a bumper to bumper 7 year warranty, not only will we give you no haggle service with a smile, not only will we give you the best deals in the country, BUT we will give you a free rubber ducky just for stopping by! So remember, when it's a car you need, Mallard Motors is the place you need to visit!" Hugh gave a big grin and two thumbs up. Then he added "Thanks Jimbo!"

"Sure thing Dad!" Jimmy said. "All right! Now, ladies and gentlemen, Goddard has secured the lawn chair to the top of the rocket, and Carl into the lawn chair! Here we go. Three! Two! One!" Jimmy pushed the button on his remote. The rocket shuddered and roared, Diet Coke shot out of the nozzles beneath it, and the rocket lifted into the air. "And we have liftoff, we have liftoff! We have cleared the cactus!" Jimmy said with glee. "Godspeed the crew of Mentos-Coke One!"

"Uh, Jimmy," Sheen said nervously.

"Oh NO!" Cindy cried.

"This was unplanned," Jimmy said.

"RUN!!" Libby yelled. And they ran.

Surging towards them across the dessert was a five foot high wave of Diet Coke, foaming at the crest. Goddard couldn't carry all of them, so he popped a surf board out of his back, very much like the one they rode on Mars. Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy and Libby hopped onboard.

"Cowabunga Dude!" Sheen yelled, hanging ten.

"Sheen, be careful!" Libby warned.

Suddenly Goddard hit a Joshua tree and they all flew into the air, then down into the bubbling lake of Diet Coke. After much swimming and spluttering about, they all climbed up on a rock.

"Uh," Libby gasped. "Let's check in on Carl." The scene shifted to Carl in his lawn chair. "Can you read us Carl?"

"Rogerooni!" Carl said. "All systems go! The sky is not so much blue anymore and I'm starting to see stars. I can't remember all those mesosphere and ionosphere things, but I'm not so fearful after being up here so many times. Ah! Now I'm in outer space I think, because it's all stars. Next stop the moon!" The video jumped to the rocket landing on the moon. Carl got out of the lawn chair and peered over the edge, looking down at the lunar surface. "Oh, it's a long way down there," Carl said nervously.

"Relax, Carl," Jimmy's voice came back. "It's only 1000 feet or so. And you still have your insoles on and you're in 1/6th gravity."

"Okay. Here goes." Carl stepped off the top of the rocket and floated all the way down to the moon. He landed in a small cloud of dust, making him cough. He took a quick blast from his inhaler just to play it safe. "That may have been a small step for Neil Armstrong but it's a big leap for me!"

"Hello Carl! It's good to see you again!" Brobot came wheeling up to Carl.

"Hi Brobot!"

"Where's my brother Jimmy?" Brobot asked.

"It's just me this time, Brobot," Carl said.

"You came all by yourself to visit me? Aw, that's so nice! You're my favorite brother's friend! Wanna go play some moon tennis? Moon bowling? Moon hopscotch? Moon tiddlywinks? I saw you coming and Mom made some moon pies too!"

"Moon pies!" Carl said. "Wow! That's worth the trip alone! But first let me take care of something, Brobot. Heya Jim?"

"Yes, Carl?" Jimmy asked.

"How do I get back to earth? I used up all the Diet Coke getting here."

… "Uh, back?" …

"Jimmy!" Carl cried.

"Uh, don't worry Carl. We'll think of something. Or I'll just come get you in one of my rockets."

"You can spend the time with me, Carl!" Brobot said enthusiastically.

"Okay," Carl replied. "Lead me to those moon pies, Brobot."

Back on earth Libby said, "Well, don't you worry about Carl, viewers. We'll get him back soon. In the meantime, I'm afraid we have to take care of some business." The camera revealed that all of them were in Las Vegas, on the Strip. Cindy looked furious, washing the base of the Statue of Liberty outside of the New York New York Resort. Goddard had a huge power washer sticking out of his back and was hosing down the goldenlion in front of the MGM Grand. Jimmy and Sheen were scrubbing the sphinx outside of the Luxor Resort. And Libby had a long mop and was washing the "Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas" sign.

"I'm afraid our tidal wave of Diet Coke made a huge mess here on the Las Vegas Strip," Libby explained. "It came rushing down the Strip, knocking over buses and cars, washing up against resorts, and generally making a nasty sticky mess. And to avoid –er- an ever bigger mess in court we've agreed with the Las Vegas Chamber of Congress to give the Strip a good washing."

"It was only a small flash flood," Jimmy tried to reason with Cindy, "It wasn't THAT big of a mess."

"I don't want to hear about it, Neutron," Cindy said. "It's bad enough my shoes and outfit are ruined! Now here I am cleaning the Miss Liberty's feet on national television."

"You're not cleaning my feet," Libby pointed out.

"You're not helping, Libby," Cindy growled.

"Besides," Jimmy reasoned, "The crowds loved it and the resorts want us to repeat it next year, make it an annual event. They love a spectacle in Las Vegas. From Elvis to Liberace. Imploding buildings become a big party, and they used to have Atomic parties to watch nuclear tests."

"That's insane!" Sheen exclaimed. "I love it!"

The gang finished cleaning up Las Vegas, and then Jimmy flew out to bring back Carl.

"Now what?" Sheen asked.

"Up next," Cindy declared. "Just how indestructible are Twinkies?"

"Ooo, Cindy," Carl groaned, rubbing his stomach. "I don't know if I can get down many Twinkies, I ate a mess of moon pies!"

"We have faith in you Carl," Sheen said.

"The Twinkie," Cindy said in a voice over, as the video showed Twinkies being baked and made by the thousands. "Said to be the most perfect food ever devised by mankind. Small, compact, delicious, high in Vitamin C and riboflavin, high in carbs, a complete meal in one yellow nearly indestructible piece of sponge cake with creamy filling."

"Oh baby," Carl moaned.

"Calm down, Carl," Libby said gently.

"But just how indestructible is it? We're going to put them to the test. Jimmy will use his microwave Insta-Ager to test a Twinkie's shelf life. You may recall that this little machine made pearls for Jimmy's mom when he was trying to bribe his way into Retroland."

"Ah, the start of our grand adventures," Jimmy said. "I will further put the Twinkie to other scientific tests, like gamma rays, X-rays, neutrino rays, and all kinds of other rays from A to Z."

"I've chosen the elements, that is mostlyrain and water pressure," Cindy explained. "I propose to see if a Twinkie is waterproof, and can survive the pressure of the ocean's deepest depths. I will also test the effects of exposure to heat and cold for a Twinkie. Sheen, on theother hand,wants to see if a Twinkie can survive different kinds of weapons."

"Yeah, like all the one's in Ultralord's arsenal!" Sheen said.

"With Goddard's help, Sheen will be firing Z-beams, paralyzer rays, and electo-pulses at a Twinkie to see if can stand up to the assault," Cindy continued. "Libby is going to do some – yes, you guessed it – various forms of music."

"I just couldn't help it," Libby said. "Music is my life! Besides I did so well with my plant experiment in biology. But for added fun, I'm going to test impact, like falls as seen with the cats myth, and if a Twinkie were in a car crash at 70 mph hour, would it survive and could you use it as an airbag?"

"Hey, what about me?" Carl asked, crestfallen.

"And Carl will be providing the most important test of all," Cindy concluded. "He will be taste testing each Twinkie sample to see if it indeed is still edible and nutritious. We'll be back after these messages."

--

"Twinkies are both fun and neat,

Yummy, good, nice and sweet!

So if you wanta life that's long,

Have a Twinkie and sing this song!"

--

Snazzo does not own Twinkies, nor Mentos and Diet Coke. Though he does eat too many Twinkies for his own good.

Comments and reviews very welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

A Kid's Mythbusters, Chapter Five

By Snazzo

* * * *

The show continued. All the experiments were set up and each Mythbuster explained them for the audience. "Now," Libby said, "some of these experiments require time. We were going to do it the old fashioned way and wait around, but Jimmy is going to use his Quantum Replay on them." Jimmy used the device on the select experiments. "Now let's see the results."

"First let's check out this Twinkie," Jimmy said, opening up the Insta-Ager. "I have two in here, one opened, one still in the package. The opened one, after sitting dormant for approximately ten years, is now hard as a rock and shrunk to half its size as all the moisture evaporated. It's not so much yellow anymore but a nice shade of puke. Let's look at the one in the wrapper." Jimmy opened the wrapper and the plastic disintegrated into little flakes. "Ah. This Twinkie remains moist and yellow, though it's about as hard as –hm- fresh concrete. It is about nine years, six months past its expiration date. Now for the Big Test."

Carl stepped up. With his mighty jaws he bit off a bit of the stone Twinkie, then a piece of the concrete Twinkie. "Well, in both of them the creamy filling feels like toothpaste and tastes like cardboard, but I have to say it's still edible and nutritious. Twinkies stand the test of time in your experiment, Jim."

"Now let's check out the others," Jimmy said. "These Twinkies have been exposed to intense amounts of strange radiations for about ten years. As you can see many of them look like raisins now and some are highly radioactive. Carl?"

"Just to play it safe I've taken a slug of lead laced Pepto-Bismol," Carl said. He proceeded to snarf down the Twinkies. "Mmm, still delicious!"

Cindy was next. "The first experiment was simplicity itself. I plopped a Twinkie in a bucket of water and let it set a spell. As you can see all the yellow dye drained off the sponge cake, so the water turned yellow. The cake itself has enlarged like a sponge, hence the name sponge cake, while also dissolving a bit around the edges. The creamy filling liquefied, so it's not so much a Twinkie anymore but a Liquid Twinkie."

"Cindy!" Carl said. "That may be the new Power Drink!"

"For the next experiment we took an open Twinkie and a packaged Twinkie down into the Marianas Trench, deep in the ocean, the deepest spot on planet earth at 35,798 feet below sea level, almost seven miles deep. There it has always been dark and the water pressure is 1086 pounds per square inch." The video showed the gang in Jimmy submarine. "As you can see the intense pressure crushed the Twinkie like a soda can, into the size of a sugar cube. But when we surfaced, each Twinkie regained some of its shape. Though it was a total mess." Two plates of white and yellow paste sat on a table. "Now for Carl."

Carl took a great ladle full of the Liquid Twinkie. "Mmm," he said. "Twinkariffic!" He spooned up the Twinkie mush. "Tastes fine and dandy, Cindy. I think the Twinkie is still going strong."

"Here's a Twinkie I just sat in the sun for ten years," Cindy indicated. On the table was a very sun burnt Twinkie. "And here's a Twinkie that suffered the equivalent of sitting under my bed for ten years." Another Twinkie was sitting with two inches of dust upon it, looking quite gray instead of fluffy yellow, with mold and mushrooms growing off of it. Cindy blew the dust off.

"Cindy!" Carl cried. "My asthma!" Carl took a shot of his inhaler while Goddard blew the dust away with a fan popped up out of his back. Carl then ate the Twinkies. "Still TwinkieTastic!" Carl announced.

"Me next! Me next!" Sheen yelled. "Okay, here is Goddard, back as a dog." Goddard nodded his head and barked. "And here we have twelve Twinkies set up at a safe distance." The camera revealed that Sheen, Goddard and the gang were once again in the desert. "Because of the powerful powerfulness of Goddard's weapons, Jimmy has us out here again. Goddard, fire at will!"

"There's no one here named Will, Sheen," Carl pointed out.

"Carl!" Sheen groaned. "That's lame!"

Goddard shot his laser eyes at a Twinkie, slicing it cleanly in half and setting it on fire. Goddard fired his plasma cannon at a Twinkie, turning it into a smoldering splattered crater. Up came the paralyzer beam, but the Twinkie seemed fine after that. The quantum cannon, the antitank missiles, the Neutronium Bambeam, the Atomic Choco-blast, the Z-ray, the Q-ray, and the N-ray all shot at the Twinkies, blowing up the Twinkies left and right. Finally came the electrobolt, singing the Twinkie black.

"Cease fire!" Sheen ordered. Goddard barked. The gang approached the carnage. "Last attack, Goddard." A .44 Magnum revolver came out of Goddard's back. "I know what you're thinking, Twinkie," Sheen said in his best Clint Eastwood. "Did Goddard fire six shots or only five? Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself. But seeing as this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow you completely to bits at point blank range, you've got to ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? … Well, do ya, punk? Goddard, fire." BLAMO! The Twinkie ceased to exist.

"Sheen! You dork!" Cindy complained. "Now I've got bits of Twinkie in my hair!"

"I don't know, Carl," Sheen said with a smile. "I don't think your Twinkie survived that impressive attack. Goddard isn't as powerful as Ultralord, but he does have an impressive weapons array."

"Oh ye of little faith!" Carl said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Sheen asked.

"I dunno," Carl admitted. "Some old goofy way of saying Trust Me." Carl pulled out a magnifying glass. He then began to scour the desert for the remains of Twinkies. He ate the charred ones, he scraped the sand off the goo and slurped the creamy filling off his fingers, he picked up bits of cake and tossed them in his mouth. He went up to Cindy and picked the Twinkie bits out of her hair and ate them.

"That is SO gross," Libby said.

"I feel like a monkey getting groomed!" Cindy complained.

"You look like a monkey getting groomed," Sheen laughed. Cindy whopped him upside the head.

After a few minutes Carl announced "I can now confirm that I have eaten 100% of the twelve original Twinkies. They remain yummy and nutritional."

Libby sadly shook her head. "Guys, I'm afraid my music experiments were a whole lot of nothing." She motioned to an array of Twinkies sitting between an array of headphones. "From classical to hip hop; from country to novelty; opera, Christmas carols, hymns, Latin, soundtracks, Broadway – nothing seemed to affect the Twinkie at all. Except a recording of Sheen singing "The Yellow Rose of Texas." That Twinkie, as you can see, has melted."

"Well, my stomach is still up to it, Libby, let me at them," Carl said. He walked down the row, sampling each one. "The hip hop Twinkie has a good beat and you can dance to it," he commented. "While the Christmas carol Twinkie has a vague peppermint taste to it. But I'd have to say they're all fine, even the melted one."

"My other Twinkie tests were more impressive," Libby said. The video showed Libby again on top of the skyscraper. Off went the Twinkie. The high speed camera showed the Twinkie hit the pavement and bounce down the street, seemingly unfazed. Carl hunted down the Twinkie and ate it in one swallow, giving the thumbs up and a big grin.

Another video showed a Twinkie sitting in a car, without it's seatbelt. A sign on the car said "This Qwiggles 3500 Roadster courtesy of Mallard Motors." The car accelerated at a wall in a test track and smashed to smitherines. Carl came out, searched among the debris, then found the mashed Twinkie. He pulled a shard of glass out of it, then ate that Twinkie as well. "Boys and girls, though that Twinkie is still delicious, nutritious, and hardly damaged, let us remember that YOU are not unbreakable like a Twinkie. Please use your seatbelt when in a car," Carl said.

"Wow!" Jimmy said. "This myth is very nearly confirmed! The Twinkie does appear to be indestructible! But we have one last test."

"I hope it finally involves a big explosion," Sheen said. "The tidal wave was cool, but I want my explosions!"

"Sheen, we have one of the biggest explosions ever witnessed by mankind coming up," Jimmy said. "The myth is if you build an atomic bomb out of Lego bricks, will it really detonate? We'll test that myth, AND test if a Twinkie can withstand the radiation, the heat, and the blast effects at the same time!"

"AWESOME!" Sheen said.

"But first a word from our sponsor," Libby said.

"Legos are both clean and warm

And many far above the norm!

So when you want to have fun at play,

Go buy some Legos right today!"

* * * *

Snazzo does not own Lego Bricks, but he has a mess of them and he treasures each one. Lego is celebrating its 50th Anniversary this year!

Snazzo doesn't own Jimmy Neutron either. Nor Twinkies. Actually he prefers Nutty Bars.

Comments and Reviews very much welcome, and Thanks bunches for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

A Kid's Mythbusters, Chapter Six

By Snazzo

* * * *

"Hi guys, we're back!" Libby said. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for …"

THE END.

"No," Libby laughed, "Not that moment, but that moment will be with us in a moment. No, the moment I'm talking about is the moment where we have a Really Big Explosion. And now, science content."

"Hi!" Jimmy said. "An atomic bomb is made when fissionable material starts a chain reaction, usually because it is compressed by conventional explosives, such as TNT. The very first bomb was detonated in America, at Trinity Base in the New Mexico desert on July 16, 1945. This was during World War II. President Truman then ordered the only two bombs in existence to be used on Japan. The first, code named Little Boy, was dropped on Hiroshima on August 6, 1945, instantly killing approximately 70,000 people. The second, code named Fat Man, was dropped on Nagasaki on August 9, 1945, killing about 40,000 people. Japan soon surrendered, and thousands of more injured would die in the weeks and years to come.

"Our myth is that an atomic bomb built of Lego bricks will sustain fission. In theory, almost any element can become fissionable, but can a core of Legos? So here we are again, outside of Las Vegas, and here we go."

A sped up video showed the team build a small Lego nuclear device, about the size of a washing machine.

"For the second part of the test," Cindy said, "We return to the Twinkie experiments. We have placed Twinkies at various locations from Ground Zero, some in bunkers, some still in their wrappers, some just sitting in the desert sun. If these Twinkies can survive the blast we will know beyond any shadow of a doubt that Twinkies are in fact indestructible."

"And nutritious!" Carl added.

"Now because of the potential hazard of this experiment," Jimmy said, "We're all in this underground bunker ten miles from the Lego bomb. Cameras have been set up to record the event. Without further ado, Three, Two, One." Jimmy pressed a red button on his remote.

The cameras showed the Lego bomb. A small "Poof" sounded, a puff of smoke came out of the top, and the bomb fell over on its side.

"Well that was a whole lot of nothing," Sheen said.

"Wait for it Sheen!" Jimmy warned.

Suddenly, KABOOM! A great flash of light washed over the group. Some of the video cameras ceased to function, but the more distant camera recorded a mushroom cloud composed of white hot Lego bricks rising into the sky. Radioactive Lego fallout began to rain down across the desert. The concussion wave hit the bunker the gang were hiding in a few seconds later and they all yelled as dust filled the air and the cameras shook.

"Neutron, you dork," Cindy complained, "Now I've got fallout in my hair!"

"Let's check the Twinkies," Jimmy said.

The gang emerged from their bunker and went from Twinkie to Twinkie, Carl sampling each one. All of them seemed fine. Closer to Ground Zero some of them were scorched black, and others were glowing with radiation. At one mile the Twinkies were burning but Goddard put the flames out and Carl reported they tasted like well done marshmallows.

"One last Twinkie to test," Jimmy said, "The one right at Ground Zero. If that one is okay we'll have Confirmed the Myth that Twinkies are indestructible." Jimmy suddenly stopped his eyes wide. "This is unexpected," he said.

"I can't believe it!" Libby gasped with shock.

"Oh no!" Cindy cried, her trembling finger pointing. "Jimmy!! What is THAT?!?!"

"I suspect the heat and radiation, combined with the strange chemicals in the Twinkies, have combined to create … to create …" Jimmy stumbled over his words.

"It's!" Sheen gasped. "It's!"

"It's a gigantic mutant Twinkie monster!!!!" Carl yelled.

With a great roar, rising up into the sky with the mushroom cloud behind it, a huge Twinkie creature reared up. Standing easily twenty stories tall, and seemingly growing before their eyes, the monster had five legs, four arms, three mouths, two heads, and one noses. And rows of sharp Twinkie teeth. He did look slightly loveable, like the Stay Puff Marshmallow man seen in the Ghostbusters, except when he roared a great blast of radioactive flame came out of his mouth, like Godzilla. Creamy white filling dripped from his mouths like drool, and out of his ears like ear wax.

"That is so cool!" Sheen said. "And so gross too!"

"Jimmy!" Cindy shouted. "What do we do?!?!"

"Sorry, Cindy," Jimmy responded, "I am paralyzed with fear beyond rational thought."

"I guess it's our old standby plan," Libby said. "Run for it!" The gang took off screaming and running in panic. "Well!" Libby said, jogging along as the camera followed her, shaking and bobbing and bouncing into the air with each of the Twinkie Monster's massive steps. "How will we overcome this latest obstacle? Will the Twinkie Monster reduce Las Vegas to rubble? We'll find out after this brief word from our sponsor."

* * * *

Sorry its so short guys, but things are wrapping up. Thanks for reading, as always, and comments are welcome.

Have a great Thanksgiving! And if you're not in America, snarf down some turkey all the same - it's good stuff!

Snazzo doesn't own Jimmy Neutron or Mythbusters or Twinkies!


	7. Chapter 7

A Kid's Mythbusters

By Snazzo

Chapter Seven. Finale.

* * * *

"Texas is both clean and warm!

And many towns are above the norm!

But if you want the place that's best

Come on down and be our guest!

Come on over to our town!

Yes, come visit Retroville, Texas. The number one tourist destination in America. This message brought to you by the Retroville Tourism Center."

* * * *

The Twinkie Monster roared as it entered the southern end of the Las Vegas Strip. It knocked over the "Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas" sign. It bit the head off the sphinx in front of Luxor, then picked it's massive teeth with the obelisk. Feeling reckless, it then hurled the used toothpick-obelisk across the city like a spear. It impaled itself into the Venetian, sending steel and concrete down to splash in the canals.

Tourist gaped at the creature.

"Wow! These free Vegas shows are fantastic!" a lady wearing sandals, sun tan lotion on her nose, sunglasses, and an Elvis T-shirt said to her overweight husband.

"Yes indeedy," he agreed. "This one isn't even in the guide. It must be for that new Twinkie Resort and Casino they're building."

The Twinkie Monster ran it's slithery tongue over the golden lion in front of the MGM Grand, covering it with creamy slime.

The Gang were hiding nearby outside the Bellagio. "We just cleaned that too!" Cindy groaned.

The Monster than engulfed the lion with one of it's heads and ate it whole. It let out a tremendous belch that knocked the towers over at Excalibur.

"Jimmy!" Libby yelled. "We've got to do something!"

"There's nothing we can do!" Jimmy cried. "We've already shown that Twinkies are indestructible! The elements, the weather, advanced weapons, water pressure, fire, even an atomic explosion. Nothing can stop it!" Jimmy put his head in his hands. "I've doomed us all!"

"Bummer," Sheen said. "Hey, this place has a great buffet. Who's hungry?"

"Hungry?" Carl gasped. "Sheen! You're a genius!"

"I am?" Sheen asked.

"Jimmy!" Carl shook Jimmy by the shoulders. "There is one thing that has constantly destroyed Twinkies!"

"Huh?" Jimmy looked confused. "No there isn't Carl. The Twinkie has stood up to everything we've thrown at it."

"Everything," Carl said "Everything except my stomach."

"Carl!" Jimmy shouted with joy. "You're a genius!!"

The Twinkie Monster continued up the east side of the Strip. He gobbled up the Planet Hollywood globe. He chewed up the Eifel Tower outside of the Paris Resort, and ate the Arc de Triumph for afters. Feeling thirsty, he crossed the Strip to the Bellagio lake and drank it down with one slurp. Still thirsty he turned his sights to New York, New York. He walked across the Brooklyn Bridge, collapsing it to pieces as he crossed; knocking down the Chrysler Building with one if it's tails. It then stopped at the small pool out front with the NYC fire boats and drank that water too. It's hungry gaze then fell on the Statue of Liberty out front. It tore the statue off it's pedestal and opened it's mouth wide.

"PUT THE LADY DOWN!" came a booming voice. There stood Carl, the crash test dummy, towering forty stories tall. The gang stood in his shadow, Jimmy holding the Shrink Ray. The Twinkie Monster howled with fury to no avail. Carl picked it up in his mighty hand and bit off a large head. "Still delicious and nutritious Jim!" Carl reported. Carl then ate the other head and started to work on the arms, legs, tails, and noses. Last of all he stuffed the body into his freckled cheeks. He munched and swallowed, licking the creamy filling off his fingers. "Yum! But Jimmy, I'm really really parched now."

"Lake Meade is that way!" Jimmy pointed. "Right behind Hoover Dam! Don't drink it all though."

"Back in a bit Jim!" Carl walked away.

"And there you have it," Libby said, though she was covered in bits of yellow cake and creamy filling, as were the rest of the gang, as was much of Las Vegas. "Myth confirmed, well for the most part. You CAN build a Lego Brick atomic bomb. But don't, the Federal government frowns on such behavior, and it's a waste of perfectly fun Lego Bricks. And except for Carl's mighty incisors and vast amounts of corrosive stomach acid, Twinkies are completely indestructible."

Corky Shimatzu approached the Mythbusters. "That was a SUPER CRAZY show kids!" he said.

"Thanks Corky!" Jimmy said. "I'm glad all turned out okay in the end."

"Not only did the audience watching at home love it," Corky said, "But all the people here on the Strip did too!"

For indeed, the crowds were applauding, and dispersing, heading back into what remained of the resorts to the slot machines and buffets.

"Sorry we caused so much damage, Corky," Cindy sad sadly. "I guess you're going to cancel us."

"No, small child," Corky said. "We'll have another episode one day. It's up to our readers and viewers to write in new myths they want to see the Kid's Mythbusters tackle!"

"But what about the damage?" Cindy persisted.

"This is Vegas, Baby!" Corky said, flashing his dazzling teeth. "They can afford it! Besides, it will make a great commercial!"

* * * *

"Vegas is both clean and warm,

It's shows are always 'bove the norm!

Erupting volcanoes every night!

Pirate babes that dance and fight!

Roller coasters do loop to loops!

White tigers jump through flaming hoops!

Topless girls with feathered hats!

Magic men with big white cats!

So much to eat! So much to and see!

Especially our new Giant Monster Twinkie!"

See Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada! What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!

* * * *

The End

* * * *

Snazzo does not own Las Vegas, Jimmy Neutron, Twinkies, Lego Bricks, or any products or places mentioned in this fanfic. Though he is fond of them all, obviously.

Thank you for reading. Comments and reviews very welcome. I am serious about doing another story with the Kid's Mythbusters. If you have a Myth, preferably a silly one, post it here or send it to me and I'll work on it. No promises though.

"I wish you a Merry Christmas. I wish you a Merry Christmas. I wish you a Merry Christmas.

"And see you next year!"

* * * *

Final Comments: Although this story is exceeding silly, there is just a wee bit of science in it.

-The skyscraper mentioned for the cat test is real, and I'm pretty sure about its height and floors. (But don't quote me on it.) Please don't go throw any cats off skyscrapers though, cats are cute and cuddly and that kind of behavior is frowned upon by most people.

-The Marianas Trench is real as well, the deepest spot in the ocean. I am unsure of its pressure though. Its dark and cold, and I think only two tiny crafts have made it to the bottom. They both were probably robotic. They DID however see life at that depth though, I think.

- The Twinkie tests are in fact based upon "The Twinkie Project," various studies of the Twinkies durability done by college guys with some time on their hands. Search for the Twinkie Project if you want to find out more.


End file.
